


snowball fight!

by miloissleepy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I wish it would snow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, a hint of Logince, analogical - Freeform, im really bad at tags please send help, kiss, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloissleepy/pseuds/miloissleepy
Summary: on a snowy day, the four sides have a snowball fight.





	snowball fight!

**Author's Note:**

> god, it’s been forever since I’ve written something. And honestly, this isn’t even that good. so, I’m sorry about that,, but I hope you enjoy this at least ^^ 
> 
> also I wish it would snow 😔😔

It was the day after Christmas, and it had snowed a lot last night. Logan and Virgil had planned on staying inside, but Roman and Patton had persuaded the two to join them outside. 

The four sides bundled up and made their way outside. Logan took the longest, so he came out last. When he stepped outside, snow was thrown into his face. 

“Hey!” Logan growled, picking up a small pile of snow with his bare hands and throwing it towards Roman. 

Roman gasped, wiping snow off of his shoulders. “Excuse me!” 

Logan gave him a smirk, which Roman returned.

“Watch out!” Patton yelled, pointing behind Logan. 

“Logan, think fast!” Virgil said, throwing a snowball at his head. Logan turned around fast, almost barley missing it. 

Virgil began to crack up as he watched the logical side’s face. 

“Why am I being targeted here?” Logan asked.

“Because you’re the slowest!” Virgil ran at him with snow in his palm.

Logan grabbed his wrist gently, shaking his head.

“Not so fast, Virgil.” He leaned down and grabbed snow from the ground, shoving it into Virgil’s face.

“Ow!” Virgil yelped, falling backwards onto the ground.

Logan leaned down on the ground next to himZ “H-Hey, are you-“ Virgil dropped the snow that was in his hand into Logan’s hair, chuckling softly.

“T-That’s unfair!” Logan stammered.

Virgil giggled. Logan hadn’t seen Virgil this happy in a long time. It made Logan smile. 

Virgil leaned forward, planting a small kiss on Logan’s cheek. 

“Sorry.” 

Logan froze, literally. His face flushed and Virgil watched him closely. 

“Oh.” Logan replied, his eyes wide. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan apologized.

“What for?” 

“For this.” Logan placed his ice cold hands on Virgil’s neck, making him flinch.

“Aaaah noo!” He yelped as Logan chuckled. 

A snowball then hit the back of Logan’s head.

“Ouch!” Patton yelled.

“You little..” Logan smirked at the moral side, standing up and forming a snowball with the extra snow on the ground. 

“Uh oh.” Patton gulped. T’was a big snowball.

“You better be ready, Patton.” Logan told him, holding the large snowball in his hands. 

Virgil snuck up behind him, placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. 

“Throw it.” He whispered. Logan nodded and threw the snowball as hard as he could towards Patton and Roman.

Patton and Roman yelped and ran behind their snow fort, but that wasn’t enough. The snowball hit their fort and it collapsed.

“Noooo!! We lost!” Patton fell to his knees.

“Patton, don’t give up!” Roman yelled.

“Wh-What?” 

“This battle is not yet finished.” Roman placed a hand on his head. 

“You can do it. I believe in you.” Roman smiled down at Patton, which made Patton’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah. I can do it.” Patton looked determined as ever, and he stood up off the ground. 

“This isn’t over!” Patton put his hands on his hips, staring at the two other sides. 

“What do you mean? We destroyed your fort!” Virgil hissed. 

“That does not mean it’s over! We’re not injured in any way! We still have a chance to win!” Patton yelled.

“I assume they are correct,” Logan told him. 

Virgil groaned. “Fine. But if we destroy your fort again, we win. Deal?”

“Deal. Let’s begin!” 

And with that, the sides began fighting again— with snowballs. 

Patton had thrown a snowball, but didn’t realized there was a rock in it. It had hit Logan and Virgil’s fort and destroyed it completely.

Roman and Patton gasped loudly in excitement, and began skipping around their fort.

“We win!” They cheered.

“That was so unfair! You guys had a rock in your snowball!” Virgil crossed his arms.

“Wait, really?” Patton frowned.

“Well? How was he supposed to know?” Roman gently grabbed Patton’s shoulders and yelled at them angrily. 

Virgil sighed. “I guess you’re right. Sorry.” 

Logan wrapped an arm around the anxious side. 

“It’s alright. Better luck next time.” He smiled.

Virgil smiled back and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Can we go inside now? It’s freezing.” Roman complained, and everyone agreed. 

The sides spent the rest of the day inside, drinking coffee and hot chocolate and watching movies on the couch until midnight.


End file.
